Catch Me If I Fall
by Illuminate
Summary: -AKA Catch a Falling Star- Marcus Flint has taken an interest in Katie, and Oliver has his doubts. Who will Katie believe? Especially when her life is at stake. CH 7 up!
1. It's just like Oliver

A/N: Hey all! This is my first story about Katie/Oliver! PLEASE REVIEW! I really really like them as a couple!! 

**Catch a Falling Star**   
_By: Illuminate_   
Chapter 1 

  


It was a particulary nice Saturday outside. So nice even, it could have still been summer. But it wasn't since Oliver Wood was already harping on the Gryffindor Quidditch team about practices, even though it was only the first week into his seventh year. 

"Come on Wood! We just got here," Fred Weasley started, "Besides, The Quidditch season isn't for two months! And you know we've got the best bloody team there is!" 

"He's right!" Angelina chimed in, jumping off her stool and placing an arm around his shoulders as emphasis. 

Oliver huffed, "And you also know that this is my last chance to win the cup! I don't need anybody blowing that chance for me!" 

"Don't get your feathers ruffled Wood," Alicia said, "We're going to win that cup any way it goes." 

"And how can you be so sure?" he said, turning towards her, pointing. 

Alicia made a move towards Harry, who was currently trying not to get involved with their little row. 

"Cause we've got the best seeker this school has seen in a VERY long time!" She said, patting Harry a little roughly on the back. 

Oliver sighed and sat down on one of the large, overstuffed red chairs in the common room. "Winning the cup will need more than just a great seeker." He said, turning to Harry, "No offense Potter." 

"None taken." Harry replied, going back to his Chudley Cannons book. 

"Look here you," Angelina spat, "It isn't just your last year. It's mine, and Katie's too." She said, perching herself on the tabe in front of him. 

"Yeah, you're right." Wood said. He glanced around the room and his brow furrowed when he turned back towards Angelina, "Speaking of.....where is Katie?" Wood asked, biting his bottom lip unnoticeably. 

Angelina took a look around the room and noticed that her best friend of seven years was indeed not present, "That prat. She's probably still asleep!" She hopped off the table and went towards the girl's dormitories, "I'll go wake her lazy butt up." 

Oliver snickered. 

*~**~**~**~**~*

"KATIE! Come on you lazy bum, get UP!" 

"No mum, no more broomsticks..too many beans..." Katie muttered, obviously sleep induced. 

Angelina shook her continuously, "KATIE!" She shouted. 

Katie rose wearily from underneath the rose colored comforter, "Uh?" She replied groggily. 

"C-mon. The whole quidditch team is down in the common room. Wood is giving us his annual "practice" speech." She said, tossing her roomate a pair of jean shorts and a yellow tanktop. 

Katie sat up and glared at Angelina, "Do I REALLY have to go? Isn't he..like..done yet?" 

Angelina was already out of hearing distance. Katie groaned inwardly and pulled on the shorts and shirt, sliding on a pair of yellow sandals as she went out the door muttering, "stupid Angelina...." 

*~**~**~**~**~*

"Okay, " Oliver agreed, "We'll start practices in two weeks. Till then you all have your nights off." He said, falling back onto the couch. 

Fred and George high-fived each other and took off in the direction of the kitchens. Alicia sat on the stool in front of Angelina and chatted up conversation as Katie came down the stairs. She looked questioningly at Alicia who pointed at the couch. Katie smiled and leaned over the back of it, tossing stray hairs behind her head. Oliver was dressed in a pair of beige shorts and a light green t-shirt that said, "Quidditch....what else?". 

"Oy Oliver! What's on the Quidditch agenda?" 

Oliver gazed up at her, brightened, "We start practices in two weeks. That should give everyone enough time to get over the 'we just got to school' phase." 

"But we did just get to school." She hopped over the arm of the couch and sat by his feet, "They're right Oliver, you need to ease up." 

Oliver sat up and moved next to her, "But I really REALLY want to win the cup this year Kate." he said, a faint whimper in his voice. 

"And we will." She said confidently, rising from the couch, "Come on. Let's go somewhere. You need to get your mind off quidditch. It really makes you a drag." She chuckled. 

Oliver stood up and gave her a you-better-watch-it look. "I am not a drag. " 

Katie smiled and tugged him towards the portrait entrance, "Not after I'm done. Come on. We're going to do some sightseeing." 

"Sightseeing?" Oliver questioned, "What kind of sightseeing?" 

Katie turned to face him, "The kind you can do only on a broomstick." She finished as they exited the Gryffindor Common room. 

Oliver didn't seem to agree with this idea. Though, he was forced silent by her. Not by words but by her mere image, and presence. She was a girl. He now knew that, Before, he had just thought of her as 'one of the guys', considering she basically hung around with him, Fred, George, and Lee. But now that his senses have come to the conclusion that she ISN'T just one of the guys, he realizes that she is a girl. A VERY pretty girl. And she was currently hanging onto his arm, practically pulling it out of it's socket, taking him to...wherever it is she was taking him. 

They exited the school and she stopped. Briefly taking in the warm summer sun and vibrant fragrances, she turned to him again, her bright blue eyes flashing in the light, "We have to get brooms first. Let's head to the quidditch stadium." She said, trotting off in front of him. 

He exaled the breath he had unconciously been holding. This was Katie Bell! His friend since first year! His teammate! One of the guys!! 

He followed behind her, in a slow deliberate pace. She turned around and grabbed his arm once more, tuggiing him along while saying, "Today if you don't mind!" while smiling. 

Then it hit him. If she was just 'one of the guys'..... 

Why was he getting these strange sensations every time she was near? 

  
A/N: HEYYYY! I hope you like it! Please don't forget to review! I think this is going to be good! *grins*. 


	2. Enchanted

A/N: Hi there! Thanks to all who reviewed!! I'm going to try and update about avery four days or so..it might even be a week or so because I am so swamped with schoolwork and musical rehearsals. Plus there is only one computer in the house that has internet access, and it's almost always in use. LOL. Well. Here's chapter two! GO KATIE/OLIVER!! 

**Catch a Falling Star**   
_By: Illuminate_   
Chapter two 

  
Katie and Oliver finally made their way to the quidditch pitch and into the broom shed. They each took a broom and stood in the middle of the pitch, staring at the vastness of it all. Oliver looked around and looked quizzically at Katie. 

"Is there a point to standing here? Weren't you going to show me something?" 

She still stared out at the sky, "Yeah I am, but," She turned to look at him, "Are you up for dodging the rules?" She finished poking him in the stomach. 

"I'm up for it." He smiled at her, mounting his broom and hovering in the air. 

She did the same, "Good. Let's go." 

Before Oliver could reply she sped off in the direction of the forest behind the pitch. It was an off section of the Forbidden Forest, though it wasn't exactly forbidden. He followed behind her, as she took her broom through the trees, expertly avioding the stray branches and high bushes and rocks that came at her. Oliver was amazed. She had excellent flying skills. She just didn't get enough of a chance in the matches to show it. Angelina had become quite the star throughout her years. 

After about three more minutes of flying they came to a small clearing covered in willow trees. Katie slowed down her broom and stepped off, letting it fall to the ground. Oliver stopped behind her and actually _fell_ off of his. It was one of the most beautiful sites he had ever seen. The sun peeked slightly through the openings in the trees, and the small pond in the corner was surrounded by water lillies and cat tails. There was an array of violet and red flowers that outlined the edges and gave off a sweet fragrance that was pleasing to the senses. 

"Wow." Oliver breathed, "This is great." He said as he traipsed around the area, still dazed. 

Katie sat on a small rock next to the pond. "Yeah. I found it during our fifth year. I guess it just emits a peaceful atmosphere. I come here a lot to think." 

"I can see why." Oliver said, still ogling. He sat down beside her and folded his hands in his lap. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before either had the nerve to say something. 

"Why are we acting like this?" Katie said. 

Oliver sighed and turned to look at her, "What do you mean?" 

"I mean....we're sitting here and not talking. We're not two lovestruck teenagers. We've been best friends since second year! Why do you avoid me?" 

"I dunno." He nearly whispered. 

"Well try! I've tried to get answers out of you. Now, you are not leaving this hollow until I get one." She said, shielding the exit with her body. 

Oliver stood up and paced around the rock, "I guess I thought we've grown apart. We both have grown up Kate. We're not the little kids we were at twelve. We are seventeen." He resumed his position on the rock and started on a different subject, "During our fourth year, you started hanging out with Alicia and Angelina. Then I saw less and less of you. It was like you had forgotten we were ever friends. So I tried to leave you alone. And I guess I never gave it a chance." He finished, looking straight at her. 

Katie was by far, stunned. She never knew that Oliver had felt that way, "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." She said, walking and kneeling down in front of him, placing her hands on his knees, "I didn't know you felt like that. It's just that Angelina and Alicia are girls too, so they would know a lot more about being a girl than you would." She said the last part with a note of sarcasm. 

Oliver laughed. 

"And, " she continued, "I don't want to stop being your friend." 

"Thanks." He said, before laughing, "You know, this is weird. Us, sitting under a canopy of trees, expressing our innermost feelings. I'm starting to feel like this is a slumber party." 

Katie snickered, "I never was a fan of those." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." She stood up, "Let's head back to the Common Room. I have a box of chocolate frogs with our names on them." 

Oliver stood up and held out his arms, "Can I have a hug first?" 

Katie smiled and replied with a soft, "Yes." 

Oliver wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, hands coming into direct contact with her skin as her tanktop lifted with her arms. Her skin was soft and warm. Like touching silk. Her arms slid effortlessly around his neck and her chin rested on his shoulder. He took in her scent, which smelled of hyacinths and roses. It was a nice smell. She pulled away from him almost reluctantly and met his eyes. 

"Come on," She prodded, "I'm starving." She finished, picking up her broom and dashing out of the hideaway. 

Oliver picked up his broom and stood there. She was going to make this year extremely hard for him. 

  
A/N: Well..yeah. I know. It has nothing to do with the chapter. Just something I felt like writing. I'll update soon! REVIEW! You'll get a cookie.... 


	3. Operation Matchmaker

A/N: Hello everyone! Much thanks goes out to all you reviewers out there! You all get chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies! LOL. Well, here comes chapter three! 

**Catch a Falling Star**   
_By: Illuminate_   
Chapter Three 

  
Katie and Oliver made their way back to the school laughing and talking about various things from Quidditch to Professor Snape's class. They had opted not to fly back, giving them some time to reconnect. At last they came across the Quidditch pitch ahd tucked their brooms safely into the shed. With a hefty push, Katie closed the door and leaned against it. 

"Now what?" She inquired. 

Oliver joined her, "I dunno. Think it's lunchtime yet?" 

"Let's go find out." She said, striding towards the school, but something caught her eye. 

Marcus Flint was making his way towards her, broom in hand. He was dressed similiary to Oliver, with jean shorts and a t-shirt. It was common knowledge that Flint was referred to as the most built male of the seventh years, and Katie didn't let that fact escape her. He was more muscular then Oliver, but that didn't make up for his horrible looking teeth. He stopped before her and set his broom at his side. 

"Out for a little flying practice Bell? You could surely use it." 

"Oh, come off yourself Flint. Everyone knows I'm a better flyer than you." 

"Is that so? Well, I guess we'll find out. Quidditch season is going to be quite a competition this year." 

Oliver strode up behind Katie, "Not for us. We have the best team Hogwarts has seen in quite a while. McGonagall said so herself. I have a good feeling that the Quidditch cup will be resting with Gryffindor's name engraved on it this year." 

Flint looked somewhat annoyed, "No one asked you Wood." 

Oliver smiled, "Hey, I'm speaking the truth." He said, "Let's go Kate." and walked off towards the castle. 

Flint smirked at Katie and moved so they were face to face, "Lookin' good by the way." He finished, touching her hips lightly as he moved towards the pitch. Katie took a step backwards and glared. She started off towards Oliver before the entirety of the situation had hit her, 

Marcus Flint was hitting on her. He was bloody hitting on her. And she did nothing to stop it. 

Katie shook her head and walked in the direction of the school, where Oliver was waiting by the steps. She stopped as Angelina and Alicia came out. 

"And just where have you two been?" Angelina asked, pointing her finger at them. 

"Out flying. We were bored." Oliver said, "I'll leave you three alone, I'm guessing it's girl talk time." He said, walking into the school, meeting up with Fred and George as they were heading into the Great Hall. 

"Katherine Louise Bell, I didn't know you liked Oliver!" Alicia stated. 

Katie made a scrunched face and started back inside the school, "You never did cause I don't. Why would you think that?" 

"You took took him out flying." Angelina interjected. 

"So? What's so bad about two friends flying?" 

Alicia and Angelina looked at each other and laughed as they passed Katie to take their seats at Gryffindor's table. Katie rolled her eyes and joined them, sitting next to Fred. 

"Hey Katie! Care for a peppermint?" Fred asked, brandishing a round yellow sphere in his hand. 

"No," she said,"No more canary creams for me thanks." 

"Fred looked shocked, "Now what makes you think that I would do that to you?" 

She took the candy from him and turned it to face him. The letters CC were printed across it. 

"Hahaha. Nice one Fred." George said, shoveling another spoonful of rice in his mouth. 

Fred sighed and put the candy in the large golden bowl in front of him. 

Angelina put down her goblet, "Hey. What do you say we take advantage of this nice weather and go swimming?" 

"Good idea." Oliver said, finishing his last piece of chicken. 

"Okay by me." Alicia replied. 

Everyone else nodded. "Alright, meet you boys down there." She said, dragging Katie and Alicia with her to their dormitory. 

"Women." said George, "need to prep themselves for everything." 

CENTER>*~*~*~*~*~* 

"You did bring your swimsuits, right?"Angelina asked as they reached their trunks. 

"Yes." Katie and Alicia replied, digging through their things. 

As soon as they were changes, each girl gave the others a once over. Alicia had a dark red one piece; Angelina had a lavender two piece; shorts and a tank; and Katie had a sky blue bikini. 

"Wow, I never know you would reveal Katie." Alicia mocked, nodding approvingly. 

"This? My sister bought it for me. It's the only one I have." 

"Good enough. Let's go!" Alicia grinned, launching her self out the door, Katie and Angelina in tow. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

The boys were already at the pool long before the girls were. And they were getting bored. 

"Where d'you think they are?" George asked, lobbing a water bomb at Oliver. 

He caught it, "I dunno. Girls always take too much time getting ready." 

But they caught sight of three figures walking their way. 

"Finally." Fred sighed, tossing one at George. 

The three chasers threw their towels on the ground and jumped right in. Katie surfaced behind Oliver and the others behind Fred and George. All three jumped on their corresponding boy's back and held on tight. 

"HEY-" 

"Whoa!" 

"What the-" 

"Now you girls, that wasn't nice." Fred said, shaking a finger. 

"Oh come on." Angelina replied, securing her arms around his neck,"take me for a ride." 

Fred and George to Angelina and Alicia across the lake, leaving Oliver and Katie behind. 

"Katie let go of him and swam in front of him, noticing his slight muscles as she did so, "So, what else is on the agenda for today?" 

Oliver took in her apparell. She looked REALLY nice in that swimsuit. "Uh....n-n-not much." 

Katie looked at him oddly, but she smiled realizing his problem. She rose higher out of the water so he could get a better look, "You like my suit?" She asked, spinning around for him. He nodded, but said nothing. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. 

After about an hour of water fights, dunking, and lap contests, they decided call it a day and headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room. The girls went to take showers, but the guys lingered downstairs for a while. Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't help but notice that Oliver eyed Katie as she ascended the stairs. Harry called to Wood. 

"What's up Harry?" he said as he sat down on the table in front of them, wetting it completely with his soaked shorts. 

"Do you have something for Katie?" 

Oliver flinched, "Huh?" 

"We saw the way you watched her go upstairs. It's obvious." Ron replied, setting his cards down. 

"No need to deny it." Hermione added. 

"What gave you that idea? I just like her swimsuit. What guy wouldn't like a bikini clad girl?" 

Ron looked thoughtful, "He's got a point." Hermione hit him. "Ouch! But he does." 

"Okay Wood. but if you need to talk. We're here." Harry said, returning to his game of chess with Hermione. 

Oliver's brow furrowed, and he headed up for a shower as well. Fred and George came over. 

"I think it's time we took action." Fred said. 

"Action?" Hermione inquired, confused. 

"We need to get Wood and Bell together." 

The trio lit up at the suggestion. "Of course." Ron replied. 

"All we need to do is create situations for them to be alone. And VOILA! Presto chango we have a couple!" George slapped his hand on the table. 

"Operation Matchmaker has commenced." Fred stated, grinning madly. 

  
A/N: Well. There you go. I hope that was long enough. I took me quite a while to write it though, owing to two school trips, two essays and a research paper. I'll try to update as soon as I get time. I LOVE ALL MY READERS!! 


	4. Good Talks and Bad Colds

A/N: Sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I've had soooo much to do. I just graduated high school! Thank goodness. Well, this is going to be a long and kind of a mushy chapter. Slightly. It was inspiration I got while reading a book one night. I hope you like it! ON WITH THE SHOW! :) 

Catch a Falling Star   
By: Illuminate   
Chapter Four 

  
Rain was never good for Quidditch. 

Except when you were playing Slytherin. They absolutely sucked in the rain. 

The rain had been pelting the Gryffindor quidditch team for nearly two hours. Harry was exhausted. He had caught the snitch a total of twenty-seven times and he was getting tired. He wasn't even looking for it anymore. Fred and George were either resting their eyes, or actually sleeping on their brooms; the bludgers already locked away in the trunk. All the chasers kept missing the hoops, most of their throws falling short, though Katie was trying her best to pelt it past Oliver. 

"Come on, Wood!" Angelina yelled, "It's almost ten-thirty! We're tired." 

Oliver caught the quaffle fired by Katie, who scowled, and glanced around at his team. They were soaked and weary. 

"Okay team! Practice as soon as the weather gets more bearable. Hit the showers." 

Everyone scrambled inside the locker room like a herd of buffalo. Oliver laughed slightly and was about to mosey inside himself when his attention was diverted by someone still in the air. A girl by the looks of it. 

"Katie." he said simply, gliding up towards her. 

She kept throwing the quaffle into the hoops and levitating it back up with her wand. She looked determined, but was drenched and visibly tired. Her hands were red and her hair was sticking to her face. 

"Katie." 

No answer. 

"Katie Bell, what is your problem?" Oliver said, getting frustrated. 

She turned towards him sharply, "What? Come to make fun of me for not getting one single solitary shot past you tonight?!" 

Oliver looked shocked, "No....besides...the weather sucks." 

She took another shot, "That didn't stop the other two from kicking your butt!" 

"Katie, it's been a hard night. Get some sleep." 

"What's the matter Oliver? Afraid I might get one past you?" she challenged. 

"I think--" 

Come on Wood! Go play keeper! Let's see what happens." 

Oliver, realizing she wasn't going to relent, flew over to the goals and switched to Keeper Mode. 

"Alright, Bell. Give me what you got." 

* - - - - - -* - - - - - -*

"Thank God Wood let up on the practicing. I think my blood is turning blue." Angelina said, examining her hands as she headed briskly towards the castle with Fred, George, and Alicia after their showers; all huddled under one very large umbrella. 

Fred laughed, "Awww. Does wittle Angewina need some warming up?" 

She put her hand out to stop him, "Not today." 

George snickered, and glanced around the pitch, noting two figures still flying arounf the hoops, "Hey," he tugged on Alicia's sleeve, "Who's that?" 

Alicia squinted to see, "Oliver and Katie I think." 

Angelina gaped, "Still?!" 

"Yeah. She was having a pretty rough day and I think she needs to let off some steam 

Angelina looked perplexed, "Why was she having a bad day?" 

"Didn't you know? Donnie broke up with her." 

"Donnie? The seventh year Ravenclaw?" 

"Yeah....you didn't know they were dating?" Alicia said, astonished. 

"No!!" Angelina replied starkly, "For how long?" 

"He asked her out over the summer, about two weeks after school let out." 

"Why wasn't I informed?!" 

Alicia waved her hands frantically in front of her, "I wasn't either! I overheard a couple of their conversations and thought it was best to keep it to myself. It is their business after all." 

Fred glanced up at Oliver and Katie, stepping inside the castle "Well, one things for sure....if they stay out there any longer, they'll be sicker than dogs." 

The two chasers stopped in their tracks and looked at Fred. 

"What? he asked innocently. 

Angelina turned to her friend, "Operation Matchmaker, Plan A in progress." 

Alicia grinned widely and looped her arm through her friend's, "We age geniuses." She said as they made their way to the common room, Fred and George trailing behind. 

"WHAT'S PLAN A?" 

* - - - - - -* - - - - - -*

It was now eleven-fifteen and Katie was hurling the quaffle even harder at Oliver. She had got it past him a fair number of times, but seemed to be aiming for something else. She threw it again as tears welled up in her eyes, blinding her vision. Oliver caught it with some difficulty; noticing she was about to cry. 

"Kate, what's--" 

She flew down to the ground and dashed into the locker room. She couldn't cry in front of him. 

She made it inside and to her bag quickly. Shedding her clothes and grabbing a large scarlet towel, she hopped into the shower and turned on the hot water, full blast. Tears streamed down her face as she pounded her fist against the stall. Why did life have to be so hard? She slid down to sit on the floor and let the water rush over her. 

Oliver came in a few minutes later to find the locker room deserted, with the exception of one shower running. He stood in front of it and noticed through the curtain that someone was sitting on the floor, shaking. 

"Katie...." he mumbled as he proceeded to take a shower himself. 

Ten minutes later she emerged from the shower, the towel wrapped tightly around her, eyes red from crying. She made her way to her stuff, but noticed Oliver sitting there in his boxers, obviously waiting for her. She looked around distractedly and played nervously with her hair. Oliver noticed she was there and stood in front of her. It was now that he noticed she was only in a towel. He squirmed lightly. 

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked. 

She wiped her eyes and said, "Not particulary." as she moved around him to her bag. 

Oliver turned to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You can trust me, Katie." 

She stood rooted to the spot. "I know I can." 

He pulled her down so she was sitting on the bench, "Then tell me what's going on." 

She wrung her hands in her lap before she spoke, "Over the summer, I was dating someone." 

"Who?" Oliver asked, confused. 

"Donnie Marsh. The seventh year Ravenclaw. He asked me out during the dummer and since we only live half an hour apart, it was pretty easy to see each other. I had such a great summer with him. I almost thought I was in love." She finished sarcastically. 

He kept looking at her, "What happened?" 

"Today before practice, we were talking. He told me things couldn't work between us because we hardly see each other. I figured he was being honest. But as soon as he got to the end of the corridor, I saw another girl take his hand and kiss him." -she wiped her eyes- "I came to practice in a bad mood. I'm sorry I took it out on you." she finished, tears filling her sapphire eyes. 

Oliver stared at her. She looked so heartbroken, and it tore at his heart. He enveloped her in his arms and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's alright, Katie. He's a git, to let you go. Don't worry about it." 

She laid her head on his shoulder, "He was only my second boyfriend and already I'm beginning to distrust the male gender." 

Oliver broke away from her, "Hey!" 

She laughed and stood up, "I have to change. Do you mind?" 

_Not at all._ He thought. "Sure." he said, leaving her to finish dressing himself. 

Ten minutes later they met at the doorway carrying their bags, a black umbrella in Oliver's hand. He glanced at her choice of clothing. 

"Ready for bed already?" 

She glanced down at her pajamas -- dark blue plaid flannel pants and a light-blue t-shirt that stopped just above her wist, revealing little of her stomach, "I'm comfortable." 

He laughed, "Let's go before we get poured on." 

* - - - - - -* - - - - - -*

"Can we go to sleep now?" George asked, stifiling another yawn. 

"Something's going on, I know it." Angelina said, staring at the portrait hole, as if willing it to burst open. 

"Maybe they got caught. McGonagall is like the corridor nazi nowadays." 

Angelina gave him a sour look, "Nah. Something else." 

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Night." said Fred, walking up to the sixth year boys dorm. 

"Me too. G'night." George followed. 

"Let's go too. They'll be back soon." said Alicia, tugging on the sleeve of Angelina's nightshirt. 

As they ascended up the stairs to the girls dormitory, a faint noise caught their attention. 

"Hey it's them! Angelina whispered, pulling her friend into the shadows as Oliver and Katie walked into the common room. 

"I know! I think Fred was snoring." katie laughed as she stopped next to the girl's staircase. The two eavesdroppers recoiled away, fearing they might be spotted. 

Katie set her bag down, "Thanks for the talk. I really appreciate it." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. 

Oliver was taken aback at first and before he could react, she pulled away. 

"Goodnight." she called as she darted up the stairs, bag in tow. 

Luckily, Angelina and Alicia got into the dorm before Katie. They quickly pulled out magazines and pretended to be immersed in them as Katie walked in and sat on her bed. 

Angelina looked up, "Where were you?" 

Katie glanced at her, rummaging through her bag for a hair tie, "What d'you mean?" 

"You didn't come inside right away." 

"Oh! Oliver and I were practicing then we talked. Nothing major." 

Alicia stood up next to Katie, "Just talked?" 

"Yes! Just talked! I'm no Aliana." She said, referring to the seventh year Hufflepuff who was known for her....shameful reputation." 

"I nefer did like her." said Angelina, flipping through her magazine. 

Alicia sat on Katie's bed, "Anything else you want to tell us, Bell?" 

Katie glanced between her two best friends, "Do you know something I don't?" she said accusingly. 

Alicia and Angelina exchanged guilty looks, and that didn't go unnoticed by Katie. 

"What is going on?!" she spat. 

Angelina sat her back down, "Now, Kit, don't get mad, but when you and Oliver came in, we were...kinda...watching." 

"YOU......" she stammered, pacing the length of the dormitory, "I should've known." 

"We were just waiting up for you. We were about to get some sleep when you waked in. Then, we were interested." Alicia explained. 

Angelina nodded, "Yeah. Now, I wanted to ask you about that hug...." 

Katie laughed, "How did I know that was coming?" 

Angelina nearly pounced on her best friend, "COME ON! What was that about?" 

"It was a simple thank-you! Am I not allowed to hug a friend?" 

"It seemed our pal Oliver was a little more than stunned." 

Katie rolled her eyes and stood up, "You know what? I don't care. Oliver can think what he wants." 

"So..." Alicia started, "What did you and Wood chat about?" 

"And don't worry, we know all about your pal Donnie." Angelina interjected, waving her hand in the air. 

Katie whirled around, "HOW?" 

Angelina pointed to Alicia, "Seems little miss eavesdropper over here heard some conversations of yours." 

"What is it with you two and spying?" Katie glowered. 

"You do talk pretty loud, Kate-ums." 

She sat down again, "I just told him why I was so mad. He didn't care I was out with someone, he cared that I was alright." 

Angelina and Alicia snickered. 

"I'm going to sleep." She said, pushing Alicia off her bed teasingly, "Goodnight." 

Just then their other roommate, Madison, walked in and plopped down on her bed. 

"Another detention with Snape?" Angelina questioned. 

"Uh huh." came the muffled reply, "So, what's been going on here." 

"We were just exploring the possibilities of Katie's love life." 

"AGH!!" 

* - - - - - -* - - - - - -*

"Katie!....ugh...wake up!" 

_Ow..my head....agh pain..._

"Katherine Melinda Bell, Get your butt out of bed!" 

Katie slowly opened her eyes, despite the incessant pounding in her head. Angelina was looming over her, already dressed for the day. 

"Ugh, morning already?" Katie muffled. 

"Whoa, Katie. You sound like you just swallowed a hippogriff." 

A sudden sneeze erupted from Katie before she could answer. Three more followed suit and she fell backwards back onto her pillow. 

"Forget what I said. Go back to sleep." said Angelina, holding a tissue over her mouth. 

"No really, "Katie started, rising from her bed, "I'm fine. Besides, we have that potions test today..." 

"Nope. You're sick. You're staying right here." 

Alicia came out of the bathroom, dressed as well, "No more late night practices for you." 

Katie sneezed again and rummaged through her trunk for some warmer clothes, "What am I supposed to do? I'm not staying in the dorm all day." 

" Come on, bring something with you to do. You can occupy the couch in front of the fire for the day. We'll see Madame Pomfrey about some soup for you." Angelina said, helping Katie change into large green pajama pants and a gray sweatshirt. 

"Thanks." she said, following them down the stairs, "I feel awful." 

Alicia set Katie's stuff on the table beside the couch and helped her under the large Gryffindor blanket. Angelina snickered, "Did you even comb your hair?" 

"No. Too tired." 

Just moments later, Fred and George came hulking down the stairs, arms filled with pillows, a blanket, books, and a deck of cards. 

"What's that for?" Alicia inquired, taking some of the pillows off George's hands. 

Oliver appeared at the bottom of the boy's staircase, clad in dark blue sweatpants and a black sweatshirt, "For me." He said, sounding as sick as Katie. 

"Okay, that's is! No more late practices for you two." said Fred warningly, pointing his finger at the two sick students, who were now seated on the couch under a mass of blankets and pillows. 

"We'll be fine. Just go and do what you have to do. We'll see you later." said Katie, shoo-ing them out with her hand, "We don't want to get you contaminated." 

"Going! Going...." they said, meandering out the portrait hole. 

"I hope they don't kill each other. Eight hours stuck in the common room can't be good." George stated, shaking his head nervously. 

"Nah. Katie's too sick to move. Besides, all they can do is sleep." 

Alicia poked Angelina in the arm, "Wasn't that the plan?" 

"The couch thing...yes...the killing each other...no." 

"Plan A has been executed." 

"I seriously hope you have a plan B." said Fred as they entered the Great Hall. 

* - - - - - -* - - - - - -*

Katie took the thermometer out of her mouth, "What's yours?" 

"100.8" said Oliver, "You?" 

"101.2. I win." she declared, tossing the object on the cart Madame Pomfrey had brought, containing medical supplies, medicine, and a large quantity of chicken soup. 

"I wasn't aware we were playing." He retorted, tossing his on the cart as well. 

"Nobody wins as far as I'm concerned. You both are sick!" Madame Pomfrey shot, pushing two large bowls of soup in front of them, "Now eat this and get some sleep. I'll be back later to check on you." She finished, exiting the tower with haste. 

Katie glanced at the bowl with steaming soup, "Today really didn't feel like a chicken soup kind of day." 

Oliver took a spoonful, "But it's good." 

Katie peered suspiciously at her bowl. He hesitantly took a spoonful and emptied the warm contents into her mouth, "That is good." she said brightly. 

Ten minutes and five napkins later, they set their empty bowls on the side table and sighed contentedly. 

"Now I'm tired." said Oliver, shifting his pillows. 

"Yeah. Me too." Katie replied, starting to shiver. 

"Are you cold? Didn't the soup warm you any?" 

"Not really. I think I've got the chills." 

Come here. I don't think chills can be good for Gryffindor's best chaser. Let's get you warmed up." he held out his arms. 

Katie crawled over to him appreciatively and and sank under his mass of blankets, and into his arms. He was definitely warmer than she was. 

"If I fall asleep on you, I'm sorry." she said groggily. 

"That's okay." he said, yawning. 

Within minutes, they were both asleep. 

* - - - - - -* - - - - - -*

Alicia tapped her quill on her Transfiguration desk, annoyed. Professor McGonagall had been droning on for over forty-five minutes, all of which was directed at a Ravenclaw who didn't understand a simple switching spell. She turned toward Angelina who looked about ready keel over. She tore a piece of parchment out of her notebook and hastily scribbled a note to her friend. She nudged Angelina and slid the paper over to her. 

**How do you think Oliver and Katie are?**

Angelina looked over at Professor McGonagall before writing her reply. 

_ I dunno. Hopefully better. I don't want to catch whatever they have._

**I mean in the relationship department.**

_Oh. Who knows. They'll probably sleep all day._

**Fred was right. We need a plan B.**

_We'll have too see what comes along. We could always tell the others to skip practice one day. That'll give them time alone._

**Are you mad?! Do you know how angry he'd be? He would come after us intead of Katie.**

_Right. Well, we'll think of something._

Alicia stuffed the note into the pocket of her robes as the Professor passed her desk, still speaking. Angelina rolled her eyes and resumed staring blankly at the large shiny gold thing on the desk. 

* - - - - - -* - - - - - -*

Katie awoke a couple of hours later, feeling much better. She stretched her arms and nearly missed hitting Oliver in the head. He was still sleeping. She had fallen asleep on him, but he didn't seem to mind. She glanced at the clock on the wall; 4:26pm. She had been asleep since 11am. 

She took a swig from the water glass on the table and turned as she heard Oliver mumble. 

"Ugh. It's warm in here." he said, sitting up next to her. 

"Yeah. We must be feeling better." she replied, pulling off her large gray sweatshirt. She wore a green tanktop underneath. 

"I'd take mine off too, but I'm not wearing anything underneath." He chuckled. 

"That's okay. I'm going to change anyway. They'll be getting out of class soon. Fancy a game of chess before dinner?" she asked, collecting her things and advancing towards the girls staircase. 

"Sure. Meet me here in twenty minutes." he replied, gathering his things and dashing up the boys stairs. 

Katie watched him retreat and thought back at earlier. It felt comforting to be with him. He was warm and inviting. She laughed at herself. _Good Job Katie. Nearly fell for him there. _ she thought. 

She made her way to her dormitory, wanting a nice, refreshing shower to clear her head. Maybe getting sick wasn't so bad. 

  


  
A/N: Well.....I REALLY LIKED THAT CHAPTER,. It took me forever and a day to write it though. Hope you all liked it. 

Another good piece of info -- I am going to be the owner of the Katie Bell/Oliver Wood fanlisting!!! I'm so happy. I finally got confirmation a few days ago. I'm going to build it right now! 2 DAYS UNTIL BOOK 5!!!! YAY!!! 

**Review Please!! **


	5. Potions class and relapses

A/N: Sorry for the space between my updates. I'm in college now so it's hard to type up this stuff. But in other news, I'm the owner of the Official Katie Bell/Oliver Wood Fanlisting! Visit it at 

**Catch a Falling Star**   
_By: Illuminate_   
Chapter 5 

  
"Katie!" Angelina yelled again. 

_Ugh. Another wake up call_. "What do you want, Ange?" 

"Details! What went on this afternoon?" 

Katie sat up. After their chess match, which had oddly ended in a draw, she and Oliver decided to hit the hay early, not wanting to have a relapse of the horrid cold. 

She should have figured she couldn't have gotten away with it. 

"Nothing happened. We ate soup and slept." 

"On the couch?" interrupted Alicia. 

"Yes." 

"Together?" 

Katie threw her hands up in defeat. "I should have known you two to be up to something." 

Angelina dressed in her jammies. "We're not up to anything. It was destiny that hit you over the head." 

"I wasn't aware anything hit me over the head, let alone destiny. And with Oliver? Are you off your rocker?" 

Angelina laughed. "Not completely." 

"Oliver is quidditch obsessed! He doesn't have any fun," continued Katie pointedly. "and he has a girlfriend!" 

Angelina fell to the floor. 

"What!?" croaked Alicia. 

"You didn't know? It's that chick from Ravenclaw, uh... Jaylene Rhase." 

Angelina got up and went to hit Alicia upside the head. "You didn't KNOW?" 

"Why am I supposed to know?" Alicia replied, rubbing the back of her skull. 

"You're the eavesdropper." 

Katie glared at them. "Can I go back to sleep now?" 

"Yeah. No use anymore," said Alicia, downhearted. 

For some reason, Katie felt bad for her friends. 

*~*~*~*

The morning came too quickly, in Katie's opinion. As soon as she woke, she was already on her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat between Angelina and Harry. 

"Practice tonight. After dinner," muttered Harry. 

"Wood's on his gun I see." 

"He gave us that speech about team devotion. I wanted to jinx him to hell," Angelian said, stabbing her sausage. 

"We asked him if it was a good idea to start practicing so soon after he's been sick," started Alicia. 

"And he said, 'It's sunny! I won't get sick.' " finished Angelina. 

Katie glanced down the table. "Where is Oliver?" 

Angelina made a face. "Out to see his girlfriend. Where's your potion's text?" 

Katie looked frantically through her stack of books. "Shoot. I forgot it. I'll meet you in Potions," she said, grabbing a piece of toast and dashing out of the Great Hall. 

*~*~*~*

"Oh no, I'm late!" whined Katie as she hopped the stairs to the dungeons. A few minutes later she came across Snape's classroom and opened the door. 

"Ah, Miss Bell. Nice of you to join us. Five points from Gryffindor for your tardiness. Take a seat," said Snape, a malevolent grin on his face. 

Katie grumbled. "Yes sir." 

To Katie's horror, the only empty seat was next to Marcus Flint. She took her seat and watched Snape magic potion instructions on the blackboard. 

"Looks like we'll be partners Bell," Flint whispered. 

"Not by choice," she spat back. 

"Fiesty," he grinned. 

Katie turned to glare at Angelina and Alicia, who tried to hide behind their textbooks. 

Professor Snape turned back to them. "You will be mastering the Ebanon potion. If your potion has been brewed correctly, you shall be able to turn these mice into anything with just a mere spoken word. Carry on." 

Katie opened her book. "Go get the ingredients. I'll start with what we have." 

To her surprise, he obeyed and left without a word. She began to mix the ingredients and finished the first step as he reappeared with the rest. 

"Okay, two drops of Dragon's blood..." 

She turned to him. "I'll do it thank you. I do want to pass this class." 

He reached his arm around her to grab the vial from her hand, brushing his hand across hers in the process. "Contrary to popular belief Bell, I'm quite skilled at potions." 

They didn't argue through the rest of the class. When their potion was done, Katie grabbed a mouse and fed their potion to it. 

"Quill," said Katie, and to her surprise, it did as told. 

Flint smirked. "I told you. water goblet." 

It did it again. 

Snape interrupted them, "I see that only Miss Bell and Mister Flint have mastered this potion. The rest of you have ten inches about the making and effects of this potion. Class dismissed." 

Katie quickly cleaned up the mess and caught up with Angelina and Alicia as they exited the classroom. "How could you leave me with him?" 

"Hey. You don't have ten inches of homework." 

"But it was FLINT! Ugh, he thinks he's suave. It's replulsive." 

Alicia giggled. "He's built." 

Katie scoffed. "He's got horrible teeth, and a personality to match." 

Angelina led them to History of Magic. "Don't be late next time." 

"Don't worry, I won't," Katie huffed. 

*~*~*~*

They made their way to lunch after History of Magic, but Katie fell behind to talk to Professor Flitwick, who was carrying a pile of feathers down the hall. She was almost at the Great Hall when she spotted Oliver and his girlfriend standing outside the doors. 

Oliver looked over at her. "Practice tonight, Bell." 

Katie smiled lightly and walked over to him. "Don't you think we need some rest? We just got over major colds." 

"Nonsense. We're both fine." 

She grinned skeptically. "Okay, but I have a relapse, it's on your head," she finished, trotting off into the hall for lunch. 

Jaylele trailed her finger down Oliver's chest. "I don't want you to get sick again." 

He kissed her lightly. "Don't worry about me." 

*~*~*~*

"Katie get focused!" Oliver shouted as she missed the hoop for the umpteenth time that night. 

"I AM!" she shouted back, shivering from the cold air. 

"Katie. Get a grip," Angeling said, pulling her back. 

"What's wrong?"Alicia asked. 

"I dunno. I just really tired." 

"Of course. You were just sick." 

"Oliver doesn't care," Katie spat, panting hard. 

"Go sit down, you look weird." 

Katie staggered on her broom. "I suddenly feel really strange." 

"Katie. Katie! KATIE!" 

She heard her name called one last time before her world went black. 

*~*~*~*

_Ugh. My head feels like it got smashed with a bludger. What happened?_

"Is she okay?" 

"What happened?" 

"I don't know." 

"All of you, OUT!" 

"Ugh," Katie moaned. "Stop yelling. I've got a headache." 

"Goodness Kate! Are you alright?" 

When her eyes focused, the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team was crowded around her bed, looking sullen. 

"What happened?" she croaked. 

"You passed out. Madame Pomfrey said you might have a slight case of pneumonia." 

"Great. Just what I need," Katie grumbled, trying to sit up. 

"Oh no you don't," Madame Pomfrey interjected. "Out! All of you out! She needs rest." 

As the team left the room, not once did she catch sight of Oliver. 

*~*~*~*

Oliver sat against the wall outside the hospital wing as the rest of the team came out. 

"Is she okay?" he said, standing up suddenly. 

Angelina crossed her arms. "Yeah, no thanks to you." 

"What?" 

"Madame Pomfrey said she might have a slight case of pneumonia. And you just HAD to have practice." 

"I didn't think..--" 

"Correct. You didn't think. I suggest you get some rest and go early tomorrow morning to see her." 

Oliver laughed. "You'll never let this go, will you?" 

"Nope. Tough luck for you," she finished, brushing past him towards Gryffindor Tower, Alicia following. 

Fred put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be okay tomorrow." 

Harry followed closely behind. "Let's hope so." 

*~*~*~*

The night passed by slowly. Oliver couldn't fall asleep for anything. 6 o'clock AM rolled around and Oliver decided to make his wayto the hospital wing. 

The halls were extremely quiet, and he did not see hide nor hair of Filch or Mrs. Norris. He finally came to the hospital wing and opened the door to see Madame Pomfrey spooing a young boy some medicine. 

She looked up. "Can I help you Mr. Wood?" 

"Yes, May I see Katie Bell?" 

Madame Pomfrey glanced behind her. "She's asleep right now..." 

"Please," he said desperately. "I won't wake her." 

He thought he saw a faint smile on her face. "Okay. I'm going back to sleep. Don't wake her." 

Oliver nodded and made his way to a chair next to her bed. He sat down and watched her sleep for a couple of minutes before taking her slender hand in his. 

"I'm sorry Katie. I wasn't thinking. I hope you can forgive me." 

Oliver watched her once more before resting his head on the edge of her bed, falling asleep within minutes. 

*~*~*~*

_Mmm. Whatever that is smells really good._ thought Katie before opening her eyes. 

Something moved next to her. 

Her eyes shot open and rested on Oliver, who was fast asleep his head resting on her side, holding her hand in his. 

She smiled and brushed her free hand over his hair as she watched him sleep. 

He awoke a few minutes later. 

"Katie!" he breathed."Are you alright?" 

"I guess. I'm really tired though." 

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" 

"No you're okay." 

They gazed at each other before Oliver spoke. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have made you play." 

Katie hoisted herself into a sitting position. "I should have known better. I guess my immune system hasn't caught up with me yet." 

Oliver smiled genuinely up at her, brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "I'm glad you're okay, Katie." 

She squeezed his hand tighter. "Me too, Oliver. Me too." 

  


A/N: Cute little chapter. I wrote most of this in my bio class. LOL. Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	6. Marcus Flint Intervenes

A/N: Well, this chapter kind of introduces you to the plot. And yes, it includes Marcus Flint. I absolutely love that triangle :) He had something in surprise for us :) !! Review please! 

**Catch Me If I Fall**   
_By: Illuminate_   
Chapter 6 

  


"God I hate potions," muttered Katie, setting her now finished essay on the bedside table. 

It was now three days since she was admitted into the hospital wing. Professor Snape saw it fit to bring her an essay to write as make up for the test she missed. Twelve inches on the use of Veritaserum and where the ingredients come from. 

"Stupid Snape." 

Looking for a distraction, Katie saw someone come out of Madame Pomfrey's office, back turned. 

"Thanks a lot, Madame Pomfrey," said a masculine voice. 

"No problem. Take care, Mr. Flint." 

_Flint?_ thought Katie. _What's he doing here?_

She didn't need an answer as she saw him strolling over to her bed. Putting up her defenses, she scowled. 

"What do you want?" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. 

He stood next to her bed and continued to gaze at her. Then he smiled, and bared his newly-fixed teeth. 

And, Katie noted, it was quite an improvement. 

"Stunned?" he said, sitting in the chair. "Professor McGonagall gave me a note asking Madame Pomfrey to fix them." 

Katie replaced her scowl. "Why? They matched your personality." 

He laughed and smiled at her again. Now, she could see where Alicia was coming from. With his fixed teeth, he was quite the looker. He had matured over the years she had known him. His hair was slightly spiked, and he had the most amazing body. Even Katie couldn't deny that. Now his smile...it made her go weak at the knees, even when she was sitting down. 

"I know I have a rotten streak. It's the Slytherin nature." 

Katie continued to scowl at him. He smiled yet again and cupped her chin with his strong, and surprisingly gentle hand. 

"Such an intimidating feature doesn't belong on a face as beautiful as yours," he whispered. He took her hand, kissed it lightly and strode from the room. 

Katie sat there, thunderstruck. _Did he just..._

"Katie!" came Angeline's voice as she came through the entrance. 

Unfortunately, Katie had lost her ability to form coherent sentences. 

"He...teeth...smile...said...hand..." 

"Whoa. Slow down and try that again." 

She took her gaze awar from her hand. "Did you see Flint?" 

"Yeah, was he bothering you?" 

Katie laughed as she rubbed her hand. "You didn't happen to see him smile did you?" 

"No," retorted Alicia. "I'd probably fall over from the mere sight." 

"No you wouldn't. He got them fixed." 

Angelina yelped. "WHAT?" and Alicia's jaw dropped. 

"Yeah, I know. And believe me, it's a definite improvement." 

"You're serious?" 

Katie sat up straighter in the bed. "Absolutely! He came out of Madame Pomfrey's office and talked to me. When he smiled...oh man. I think I turned into human jello. Then he told me I have a beautiful face, kissed my hand, and left." 

Angelina floped into the chair. "I'm having trouble processing all of this. Are you sure it wasn't some psycho dream?" 

"I FELT him kiss my hand. That should be enough." 

Alicia sat on the edge of the bed. "So...how cute is he?" 

Angelina grimaced. "Eww." 

Katie smiled widely and fell back on her pillow, her hair fanned out behind her. "Very cute. His smile makes your knees weak." 

"Taking about me?" said Fred, entering the hospital wing, followed by George. 

"Sadly, no," Angelina scoffed. "Our friend Flint got his teeth fixed and now those two," she pointed between Alicia and Katie. "are fawning over him like idiots." 

Katie picked up her Charms book. "I do not fawn, thank you." 

Angelina hid behind Fred as she said, "Traitor!" over his shoulder and dashed from the room. 

Katie glanced quizzically at Alicia. "What's got her knickers in a twist?" 

Alicia shrugged. 

* * *

The news of Flint's new teeth had spread quickly throughout the school. Oliver was a little slow on the uptake and stopped Katie's American roommate, Lauren, in the hall. 

"What's up, Oliver?" she asked. 

"What's all this chat about?" 

"Didn't you hear? Marcus Flint got his teeth fixed." 

"What?!" 

"And apparently our girl Katie was the first to know." 

Oliver checked his watch. "I've got to talk to her, but I've got class in five minutes." 

"I'm going to see her now. Want me to tell her you'll come by later?" 

Oliver smiled. "Thanks. I've got to go!" 

Lauren watched him dart off and muttered, "Boys," before turning towards the hospital wing, where she found Katie immersed in a paperback book. 

"What are you reading?" 

Katie looked up and smiled. "Catcher in the Rye." 

Lauren sat down in the chair. "Great muggle literature." 

Katie put the book down and laughed. "How are things out in the real world?" 

"Okay. The news of Flint and his teeth spread fast." 

"Oh God, don't remind me. Angelina is already on my case about it." 

"I would've guessed. He used to like her." 

Katie's mouth went agape. "HUH?" 

"Yup. Fifth year. That's why she's so bitter towards him." 

"This is so bizarre." 

"Want to know something else?" Lauren grinned. 

"Sure." 

"He likes you now." 

No words could describe the utter confusion Katie was feeling. 

"What? she croaked. "He...likes...me? Where on earth did you hear that?" 

"Straight from the mouth of the snake. I dragged it out of him. I just have that way with people," Lauren smiled, positively victorious. 

"This has proven to be one of THE craziest days ever." 

Lauren laughed as she got up from the chair. "Well, that's it for the gossip report. I've got a potions essay to finish." 

"I'm done. With both," said Katie, pointing to a large pile of parchment inside her textbook. 

As Lauren started towards the door she said, "By the way, Oliver said he'd be down here later." 

Katie nodded as Lauren exited the hospital wing. 

Not even a minute later, Marcus Flint came back in and sat in the chair next to her. 

"Yes?" snapped Katie. 

"Before you start yelling at me, let me say something," She made no move. "I guess you heard that I like you." 

Katie nodded. 

"Well, I do. And I really want to get to know you better. You're smart, funny, and you're very pretty. So please, give me a chance." 

Katie watched him after he finished. He seemed sincere, but this is Marcus Flint we're talking about. 

"What's in it for you?" 

He looked hurt. "Nothing! Why does everything I do have to be motivated? I just really like you." 

Katie's expression softened. "Alright. But if I find out anything otherwise, I won't hesitate to disable you." 

"Got it," he smiled. 

For the first time in her life, she smiled back at Marcus Flint. 

* * *

Angelina stopped outside the Great Hall as she saw Oliver come whizzing past. 

"Where are you going? Dinner's started." 

"I've got to talk to Katie." 

As he turned the corner to the hospital wing, he heard muffled voices through the door. He opened it, and the scene before him made his stomach churn. 

Marcus Flint was sitting on the edge of Katie's bed, chatting animatedly with her. 

And she was laughing. 

"I never knew Professor Snape was such a klutz," said Katie, wiping her eyes. 

"He's replaced that statue of Salazar at least twenty times already." 

Katie laughed again and turned towards the entrance, spotting Oliver. "Hey you! What's up?" 

"Kate, can I talk to you, alone?" 

She looked puzzled and turned to Marcus. "Do you mind?" 

"Not at all. I'm quite hungry, so I think I'm going to head to dinner. I'll see you tomorrow," he finished, placing his hand over hers before exiting the room. 

"What's up Wood?" 

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?" 

"What?" 

"Marcus Flint cannot be trusted! He's Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team." 

"We all of a sudden can't trust him because he's talking to me?" 

"That's not what I -" 

"Get to the point, Oliver." 

"Look. You're vulnerable right now and he could be out trying to pry some of our quidditch tactics out of you." 

"For goodness sakes Oliver! Is quidditch all you think about?!" 

"Well, no but -" 

"Okay, for one, I am NOT vulnerable. I can take care of myself." 

"I know -" 

"Shut up and let me finish. Second, Marcus Flint will NEVER get any quidditch information out of me. And third, stop trying to control me! Just because someone actually likes me doesn't mean they have an ulterior motive." 

Oliver stood up, exasperated. "I'l just looking out for our chances at the cup!" 

Katie's expression now flared. "Yeah, and you couldn't care less if he was going to hurt me. I get it. It's always about quidditch." 

"No it's -" 

"Get out, Oliver," she hissed. 

He moved to come next to her. "Katie, let me -" 

She pulled away and said more forcefully, "Get out." 

He looked at her before marching directly out of the room, but not before hearing small sobs coming from her bed. 

  
A/N: Wow. That was a great chapter to write. Now we see where the complications come in. Well, hope you liked it! REVIEW! I love reviews. YUMMY. :) 


	7. Apologies and Invitations

A/N: Sorry about the delay in updates! I've been swamped with college and exams that are coming up in two weeks!! I'm out for winter break after that so I plan on doing a LOT of writing. Until then, please bear with me. Enjoy this chapter!

****

Catch Me if I Fall

__

By: Illuminate

Chapter 7

Three days had passed since Katie had been discharged from the hospital wing, and Oliver had not seen hide nor hair of her. Not to mention that Angelina and Alicia wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. 

This year was definitely not going well.

"Something wrong, Oliver?"

Oliver looked up, startled, as Jason Burton entered the dorm, followed by Michael Sando and Ben James. 

"Not really," he replied, playing with the frayed threads of his blanket. 

"We know you," said Ben. "Something's up."

Oliver sighed. "Am I obsessed with quidditch?"

Ben sat on his bed. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Of course, that wasn't the answer Oliver was hoping for. "Am I really that bad?"

"Let's just say you put quidditch above a lot of other important things." 

"Like friends," finished Jason.

"I do?" Oliver said, interested. 

Jason sat on the end of Oliver's bed. "I was talking to Lauren yesterday and she told me that Katie is pretty upset with you. Over something you said, I think."

"This is about Flint. He's trying to get to her."

"Are you positive?"

"No, but…" 

"Then don't dwell on it. Until you are sure he has an ulterior motive, stay out of it. Katie is a strong woman. She'll take care of him if he gets too frisky."

"I'm not worried about him getting frisky. I'm worried that he's trying to jump on our chances at the cup!" Oliver said, standing up.

Ben laughed. "There's your answer."

Oliver glared at Ben and sat down again. "I'm so confused."

Mike finally intervened. "Well, what would hurt you more? Losing the cup, or losing Katie?"

"To lose Katie. No contest."

"Then I believe you have an apology to make."

Oliver smiled and left the dorm, after hollering a "thanks" back at the guys. 

Mike leaned against the door. "Lauren was right. All he needed was a little motivation."

Ben flipped through one of Oliver's magazines. "Let's hope it works." 

~ * ~ * ~

Oliver entered the common room, in search of Katie. He hadn't seen her in days, so he didn't have the faintest idea of where to start looking. 

Luckily, he found Angelina and Lauren sitting on the couch, chatting.

"Have either of you seen Katie?" he strolled up to them.

Angelina glared up at him. "Why do you care?"

"I want to talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"I think she can speak for herself."

"Are you going to yell at her again?"

"No. I want to apologize."

Angelina jumped up and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Why didn't you say so?" she said, darting up the stairs. 

Oliver glanced at Lauren. "That girl can swing moods faster than she can throw the quaffle."

Lauren snickered. "Don't I know it."

About a minute later, Angelina came back down, Katie following behind her. As soon as Katie spotted Oliver, however, she turned to the stairs again.

"Wait Katie, " said Angelina, tugging her robes. "Oliver has something to say."

Oliver moved to say something but stopped. "Do you mind?" he said to Lauren and Angelina. 

"Leaving, Leaving…" said Lauren as she pulled Angelina out of the portrait hole. 

Katie sat down on the couch and stared into the fire. "What do you want?"

Oliver came to sit beside her. "I want to apologize."

She turned to look him in the eye. "Go on."

"You were right. You can take care of yourself, and I know that. I know quidditch is all I think about, but I really do care about what happens to you."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it."

Oliver laughed. "So I've been told. I really don't want to lose your friendship over this. I'm sorry, Katie."

She looked at him skeptically. Oliver was never one to apologize. "So, no more hounding me?"

"Nope. What you do in your love life is none of my business. Just look out for yourself, okay?"

Katie smiled broadly and leapt onto Oliver, pinning him to the couch, sitting on his chest. "You just won me two galleons."

Oliver looked bewildered, "What?"

"Angelina was set on the idea that you were never going to apologize and I said you'd come around eventually. So, she bet be two galleons she was right, and look here! I was."

"Well, I'm glad my heartfelt apology was worth something to you."

"Apology accepted, Oliver."

Oliver laughed. "You know, if any of the others walked in right now, we'd never hear the end of it."

"Yeah, but it would make a great joke."

"It would."

"Katie? Oliver? What the h - "

They turned to see Angelina holding her hand over Fred's mouth, Lauren snickering behind them.

"He apologized. You owe me two galleons, Angelina."

"Yeah I know. I'm just glad you two are on … sitting terms again," she finished, laughing loudly.

Katie snickered and pushed herself off Oliver. "I've got to go. Marcus and I are going over Potions notes."

"Okay, see you later," said Lauren as Katie exited the room. 

Fred broke away from Angelina and looked aghast. "She's seeing that git!?" 

"Yes," replied Oliver. " and we're not to get involved. She can handle it. Besides, maybe Flint's not that bad."

Lauren walked over to the couch and sat on the edge. "Do you really believe that?"

"I'm trying to. For Katie's sake. I don't want to go through this again."

"Good," said Angelina. " Neither do we."

A knocking sounded from the portrait. "Hello? Oliver? Are you in there?"

Oliver got up. "That's Jaylene. I'll see you later." he exited the room. 

Angelina sank into the couch next to Lauren. "We need another plan."

"Sorry, fresh out of ideas," said Fred. 

"Maybe we should let destiny ride it's course. If they're meant to be together, it'll happen," conjured Alicia, filling the last empty spot on the couch. 

Angelina scoffed. "I think destiny decided to take a vacation."

Lauren suddenly jumped up. "I've got it."

They all looked at her questioningly.

"You know they just opened a smaller pub in Hogsmeade called the Alliade, right?"

"Yeah, so?" George said. 

"Well, it just so happens that they're having a dance contest the next time we have a visit. I think we should all pair off beforehand and leave Katie and Oliver for each other. I'll go with Jason, Madison can have Ben, Angelina, you can go with Fred and Alicia can go with George. Mike's already got a date."

"What's the contest for?" inquired Fred.

"A hundred galleons."

"ONE HUNDRED GALLEONS?!"

"Yup. And I know Katie want's to save up for a new broom, and she loves dancing. It's perfect."

"Won't Oliver want to go with his girlfriend?"

"Do you really think she'll ruin her two hundred galleon shoes?"

"Case in point."

Angelina looked impressed. "I like the way you think."

Lauren sat back. "Me too."

Alicia interrupted their moment. "One question. Flint."

Lauren and Angelina glanced at each other, then sank back into the couch.

~ * ~ * ~

"Are we ever going to get past thyme potions?" muttered Marcus, sifting through his notes.

"Eventually. Once everyone else is as good as we are," laughed Katie.

He turned the page as Katie picked up his textbook. She was seated on top of the desk he was working at, looking through his notes with him. 

"Well, I've soaked up all I can handle," he said, standing up to stretch.

"Same here."

He looked at his watch. "We've got about 45 minutes before curfew. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Want to talk?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"What's your family like?"

He leaned back on the desk in front of her. "Well, obviously, my family is pureblood. My father works in the Improper Use of Magic Office and my mum's a nurse a St. Mungo's. I have a little sister, Adrieanna, and I live in Oxford. You?"

"My father is a lawyer, a muggle, and my mother is a witch who works as a secretary for the CEO of my dad's firm. I have an older sister, Jamie, and a younger brother, Dillon, and I live in London."

"Seems like we have pretty good lives," he smiled.

"I guess."

"There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Listen, there's this new club that opened in Hogsmeade - "

"The Alliade. I know."

"Would you be my partner in the dance contest? I promise I'm really good."

Katie thought for a second before replying. "Sure."

"Cool. Well, I've got to head back,. I'll owl you with the details later."

Katie smiled. "Sure. I'll see you in potions."

Marcus grabbed his books, kissed Katie on the cheek, and strolled out of the room.

Katie flung her bag over he shoulder and exited as well. She turned to where Marcus had left and saw him meeting some of his Slytherin buddies, who were laughing. 

She shrugged and headed towards Gryffindor Tower. 

A/N: Wellllll there you go J Stuff is a brewin'. LoL. Review if you love me!


End file.
